


Midnight Munchies

by The_ultimate_onion



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22530202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_ultimate_onion/pseuds/The_ultimate_onion
Summary: Moca wants a midnight snack, although Lisa thinks something else might be up.
Relationships: Aoba Moca/Imai Lisa
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	Midnight Munchies

"Lisa-san, I'm hungry~" a certain guitarist said, sprawling over her girlfriend. The two musicians were lying together in Lisa's room, not a care in the world. Until one of their stomach's started growling, that is. "Do you have any melon buns?"

"No, but I think we have coconut buns with cream," she responded, waving her arm to the door.

"Wanna come with me to get melon buns then?" 

"Moca, it's…" She glanced at her alarm clock, "it's almost 1 AM. Besides, I can bake some for you tomorrow." The bassist yawned, stretching out. She had a tough practice the day before and she was really looking forward to getting some rest. 

"Yeah but I'm hungry right now, let's go? Are you really going to let your sweet little Moca-chan go outside at night by herself?" Lisa looked at her girlfriend and could tell she wouldn't be able to escape this situation.

"Alright, let's go to Yamabuki bakery then. Are they even going to be open?" she asked, concerned. She didn't want to go there just for it to be closed. 

"Think so. Saaya knows I sometimes do late night bread runs. Either that or ask Ran to get me some."

"How often is sometimes?"

"Maybe like three times a week? Not too sure, something like that," the sloth responded, putting on a hoodie. The bassist just shook her head as she reached for her phone.

"Yeah, I should've expected that. Should I tell Saaya that we're coming over just in case?"

"Already did, come on, I'm hungry~" Moca responded, hugging her from behind.

"Man, only if you always had this much energy," Lisa joked.

"Only when I get the midnight munchies," she said, letting go. The hungry girl then walked outside the room, waiting for the other to follow. Lisa scanned her room one last time and grabbed her bag before leaving. 

By the time Lisa stepped out into the warm August night, Moca was already at the sidewalk, looking at her phone. 

"Can we stop by the music store first? I forgot I need new guitar strings." Moca asked, looking up and quickly putting her phone in her pocket.

"What happened to being really hungry?" 

"I am~ but the store is going to close soon. Sayo-san said it closes at 1 in the morning." 

"Alright, do you have enough for them? Here, I can give you some-"

"Lisa-san, I got this. They're my guitar strings, I can afford them just fine. I just wanted you to come with me," she smirked, grabbing her arm. The two walked in silence for a little, just enjoying the other's company as they walked to their destination. Lisa looked at the person who was currently dragging her across town, and couldn't help but smile. Being with Moca just made her feel things she didn't think were possible. Sure, she was incredibly tired, but that didn't stop her from enjoying her time with the guitarist. But even though she was enjoying the moment, she couldn't help but feel something was off.

"Here we are! Looks like we're on time, still a bit before they close," Moca said, snapping Lisa back to reality, "You gonna come in with me or wait outside?"

"I think I'll go inside, it's been a while since I got new strings too." Lisa walked in, surprised to see more than just her and Moca. She went over to the bass section and browsed around for a little. She glanced over at Moca who was checking her phone, hardly even looking at the guitar strings in front of her. Moca noticed this and quickly pocketed her phone before going back to browsing the store. They both got what they needed then left right after. 

"Bread time, bread time~" Moca hummed, twirling around the sidewalk. Lisa watched her and wondered why the normally lazy girl was so full of energy at the moment, especially this late at night. 

"Let's head to Tsugu's after and eat there. I'm kinda thirsty too."

"Alright, I was thinking that too," she responded. She glanced at her phone and saw that it was past 1:00 AM, way later than she thought it was. She reached for Moca's hand who was once again checking her phone, and quickly put it away.

"Hey Moca, why do you keep hiding your phone when I look your way?"

"I'm not?" 

"Moca," Lisa said seriously.

"You'll find out eventually," Moca replied, bopping her nose, "Don't worry, Moca-chan wouldn't ever hide anything serious from you. Ah, now that's a sight to behold, it's like a national treasure." The two could see Yamabuki bakery at the intersection, being one of the few buildings with a light still on. Lisa laughed at the guitarist's words. 

The second Moca walked in, the scents of the bakery made their way to Lisa. Inside, it was just her, Moca, and Saaya at the counter. Saaya looked much less tired than expected, Lisa noted.

"Damn, she really is used to Moca's bread schedule," she said under her breath, waiting for the girl in question to pick out what she wanted. "I wonder what exactly she's hiding from me…" Lisa muttered. Her suspicions grew as she saw Moca whisper something to the baker.

"So Lisa-san, would you like anything? Moca-san said she'd pay for you with her points," Saaya asked. Lisa looked at the monstrous bag of bread that Moca was already buying and decided that there was probably enough and politely declined. Moca paid for the bag and the two left. "See you two on the 30th!" she called out as they walked away.

"The 30th?"

"Moca, the five bands are having a joint live, remember?"

"Oh yeah, no I did not. Anywho, bread time~" she exclaimed, grabbing her first victim from the bag before the two even set foot in the cafe across the street. Hazawa Coffee was bustling with customers. Well, as bustling as you can be at 1:30 AM. Lisa noticed that most people inside were from other bands. She recognized the guitarist from Poppin Party, the bassist of Pastel*Palettes, and the DJ from Hello Happy World! (who was wearing half of the bear suit?) 

“Hi Moca-chan, Lisa-san. Late night bread run?” Tsugumi asked the two. 

“Yeah, we’ve been out since like 12:30. I’m a little tired, but I’m holding up. How are you doing? It seems really late for you to still be working.”

“It’s nothing, Lisa-san, but thanks for the concern. It’s still summer break, so I can do the night shift just fine. So what’ll it be? Moca-chan, your drink is almost ready.”

“Hehe, thanks Tsugu-chan~” she said and walked to a seat. 

“I guess I’ll just have some coffee. Hey Tsugumi, has Moca been acting a little odd lately? I mean, every time she thinks I’m not paying attention she pulls out her phone and then hides it when I’m looking,” Lisa told the guitarist’s friend. From the corner of her eye, she saw Moca once again on her phone, tapping the screen.

“That does seem unlike her, huh. I’m sorry Lisa-san, but I don’t know anything about this. But knowing Moca, it probably isn’t anything bad.” 

With that, Lisa decided to join Moca at the table. Tsugumi soon came with their drinks and the two drank and ate in silence for awhile. The bag from Yamabuki Bakery was now half empty, courtesy of Moca. Lisa just watched her eat, taking the occasional bite out of her one melon bun. 

“Hey Lisha-shan, I got shomefing to tell you,” Moca tried to say with her mouth full. She quickly swallowed the contents and continued talking, “Sorry if I was being a little odd tonight. I was just planning something important. I was going to tell you about it later, but I guess I was being too suspicious, hehe~ Let’s go back to your place, I’ll tell you about it there.”

The two finished their drinks and Moca quickly polished off the rest of the bread she bought. Lisa checked her phone and saw that it was almost 2:00 AM, eager to get home. The two wasted no time getting back to Lisa’s place. The entire walk back Lisa was thinking of what Moca could possibly planning, especially this late on an August night. They got to Lisa’s house just after 2:00, and Moca stopped her for a second.

“What’s up?”

“Nothing, nothing, let’s go inside,” Moca said, reaching for the door. As soon as the door opened, the lights turned on and Lisa was surprised by what she saw.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!” Lisa looked around to see her band mates and some others inside her decorated house. She checked again and saw Hina and Kaoru holding a rather large box.

“Moca, what’s going on?” Lisa asked, turning to the girl, however it was a different guitarist that answered.

“Imai-san, Aoba-san planned this since last week. She said she could get you out of the house for at least an hour to allow us to set up. We could’ve been faster but Hina and Seta-san took a while to get here.”

“Happy birthday, Lisa-san,” Moca said, turning to Lisa, who was about to burst into tears.

“Thank you, Moca,” she responded, hugging the guitarist.


End file.
